But I Love You
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: OS sur un one-side love. Petit hommage à un personnage peu exploité avec du Hiei Kurama en fond. L'amour, ça fait mal, surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque. Introspection douloureuse.


**But I Love You**

Titre : But I Love You

Auteur : oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

Pairing : Kurama Hiei en fond…

Genre : One-shot, un peu angst, one-side love

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas ma propriété, tout comme le titre de cet OS que j'ai emprunté à une chanson du chanteur Coréen Rain. Je ne me fais évidemment pas d'argent avec ce texte, pour ne pas changer.

Note : Voilà, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bail déjà et plutôt que de m'acharner à écrire un chapitre deux médiocre pour Two Worlds (en cause, un semi-syndrome de la page blanche), je me suis donc attelée à la création de ce bébé qui me tient vraiment à cœur. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

**But I Love You**

Un éclair blanc zébra le ciel noir d'encre. Malgré la puissance du coup de tonnerre qui suivit, elle ne s'éveilla pas. Ce n'était pas un orage qui allait la tirer de son sommeil agité. Sa chambre s'illumina ainsi à intervalles réguliers jusqu'au petit matin où l'orage se calma. Elle eut un léger soubresaut et ouvrit les yeux. Comme pour un rituel, elle tendit machinalement la main vers le côté du lit qu'elle n'occupait pas, plongé dans la pénombre du rideau du baldaquin.

Avec un secret espoir qui crispait sensiblement ses traits. Espoir qui se brisa, à l'instar des dernières brumes de sommeil qui voilaient son esprit, dès lors que ses doigts rencontrèrent les draps glacés. Elle se leva, son masque de froideur reprenant sa place habituelle sur son visage à demi-dissimulé. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue, jeta un dernier regard glacé à son reflet sur le marbre poli avant de quitter ses appartements.

Elle traversa les couloirs vides d'un pas rapide. Elle parvint à la salle principale du QG. Devant elle se dressait l'immense fauteuil dans lequel elle prenait si souvent place. Elle s'y installa donc, ses pas résonnant contre les parois de la pièce vide. L'heure matinale expliquait l'absence de ses subordonnés. Son regard fut attiré par une torche, accrochée au mur, dont les flammes dansaient paresseusement. Ce mouvement était si hypnotisant pour elle, si régulier et pourtant si imprévisible. Ce feu lui rappelait irrémédiablement son image. Pour une fois, elle se laissa aller et plongea au plus profond d'elle.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre avec violence. Seul toi peux l'ouvrir de cette façon. Je continue de fixer les flammes de la torche. Et toi, je ne t'ai pas senti revenir. Mais ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. C'est devenu une habitude pour toi de défoncer les portes du QG à chacun de tes retours. Je ne bouge pas de mon siège, je te tourne délibérément le dos. J'entends ta respiration saccadée. Hormis cela, le silence règne. Au bout d'un moment, tu te déplaces pour te mettre face à moi.

Lorsque tu entres dans mon champ de vision, je réprime un hoquet répugné. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu oses te présenter devant moi ainsi ? Je masque ma surprise et te détaille un peu plus. Tu me fixes avec arrogance et défi. Comme si tu savais que j'ai deviné. Tes prunelles grenat luisent à la lueur des flammes. Malgré le fait que tu sois couvert de sang et de boue, je décèle certains signes. Des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Tu l'as vu. Quand, je l'ignore mais je ne doute pas un seul instant de la véracité de mes affirmations intérieures. Probablement avant de t'acquitter de la mission que je t'ai confiée. Je sens son odeur sur ta peau. Quelle désagréable odeur ! Cette odeur mêlée de ningen, de rose et de ce côté animal qui sommeille en lui. Elle me répugne ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qui a pu se produire entre vous…

Je passe outre tout cela et te demande de faire ton rapport. Tu t'exécutes sans broncher mais avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Je sais bien que tu détestes recevoir des ordres. La seule fois où je t'ai vu accepter des ordres, c'était avec lui. Tu lui avais obéi sans broncher, sans manifester la moindre envie de grogner. Tu l'avais rejoint, sans siller sous les quolibets - te traitant de chien- de ceux qu'un instant auparavant tu souhaitais massacrer.

Je me lève et commence à marcher autour de toi. Même si tu es là physiquement, je sens que quelque part ton esprit s'évade. Une fois ton rapport terminé, tu quittes le QG, sans même un mot, sans même te retourner…

Quelle idiote elle était ! Pourquoi avait-elle choisir de le suivre jusqu'ici ? Elle savait pourtant ! Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle savait pertinemment que seules la souffrance et la haine l'attendaient. La souffrance de voir celui qu'elle chérissait en aimer un autre. La haine rongeant son cœur et dévorant son âme.

Elle n'avait jamais craint la solitude. Jusqu'au jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. A présent, elle craignait la solitude, c'était devenu son pire cauchemar. Elle savait que la solitude serait désormais sa compagne. A le voir ainsi, elle maudissait le voleur. Elle avait secrètement espéré pouvoir être avec lui mais…

Mais il lui avait préféré ce bandit de pacotille, ce vendu qui chérissait les ningen ! Elle refoula rageusement ses larmes lorsqu'ils s'enlacèrent. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qu'il couvrait de baisers passionnés et brûlants ? Leurs étreintes étaient brouillonnes, précipitées, violentes comme si l'on venait de les relâcher après un long emprisonnement. Un emprisonnement à se regarder sans pouvoir se toucher.

Elle se sentait prisonnière de son amour pour lui. Elle ne pouvait que l'apercevoir de loin ; ne pas le toucher lui donnait envie de hurler, de s'échapper de ses murs de chair et d'âme qui l'empêchaient de retrouver la sérénité qu'elle avait connue. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir, pour effacer ces images.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? Insoutenable, la douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine l'empêchait à présent de respirer. Comme elle le put, elle tituba pour s'éloigner. Longtemps elle erra dans les ténèbres, sous une pluie battante qu'elle ne sentait pas. Puis, elle tourna sa face déchirée vers le ciel déchaîné…

Si tu savais comme je te hais ! Si tu savais… Je voudrais te tuer de mes mains pour que tu n'appartiennes à personne ! Qui l'eut cru, j'ai un cœur… Un cœur qui enrage, qui souffre, qui hurle, qui saigne, qui se débat, qui meurt… Comment as-tu pu me détruire ainsi ? Moi qui pensais avoir tout traversé, tout enduré ! Moi qui m'étais montrée supérieure à toi. Je croyais t'avoir dompté ! Quelle erreur ! mon ami, quelle erreur…

Je me suis fourvoyée, pensant que tu étais mien alors que tu me filais entre les doigts. J'ai été si idiote. Mon âme se disloque, la douleur émane de mon cœur à présent décharné… Secrètement j'ai rêvé, espéré, prié. Secrètement je t'ai aimé. Je voudrais savoir que faire. Je divague, je pleure, je deviens folle parce que j'ai un jour osé braver un interdit : celui de t'aimer. A présent, je suffoque et je te maudis ! Oui, sois maudit ! Sois maudit pour qu'enfin je redevienne moi !... Je te maudis, toi que je hais…

Ses hurlements se perdirent dans le vent. Ses traits étaient tirés. Sans un bruit, elle se laissa choir au pied de l'arbre noirci par la foudre. Sans un regard pour le monde qu'elle quittait, elle franchit le portail. Sans un regret, elle regagna ses appartements. Enfin, elle se glissa entre les draps glacés de sa couche. Il y eut un dernier murmure :

« Mais je t'aime… »

Le voile de silence retomba sur la pièce, gardant le secret de ces quelques mots.

**FIN**

Note : Et voilà, c'est ici que s'achève ce one-shot. Je tenais à rendre hommage à Mukuro qui, à mes yeux, n'est pas qu'une simple mégère défigurée et aigrie qui passe son temps à essayer de reprendre Hiei à Kurama. Elle est bien plus que cela. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop donné dans le mièvre avec le monologue de Mukuro. J'en suis assez fière mais j'ai vraiment cette impression de mièvrerie. Bien, merci d'avoir lu et je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de Two Worlds. Kiss.


End file.
